1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to clutch hubs and more particularly to transmission clutch hubs being mounted on a shaft for transferring power thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various arrangements for transmission clutch hubs. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,813, issued to Kress et al, discloses an annular member which is splined to a supporting shaft and disposed within the planetary carrier. Hydraulically actuated clutch connects and disconnects the carrier from this annular member in order to engage and disengage the entire transmission.
However, none of the prior art references of record describes, illustrates or suggests the novel transmission clutch hub as disclosed in the subject invention.